


Превед, медвед

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Sentence (2019), Sentence (Guts United Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, Police, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life, Social Theme and Motives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Угрюмым копам выдали милого плюшевого мишку, чтобы утешать детей в притонах.
Kudos: 5





	Превед, медвед

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: немолодые циничные персонажи, вканонная профдеформация речи персонажей. 
> 
> Примечание: основано на реальной новости про голландских копов; полицейские будни; криминальные элементы.

«В машинах голландских полицейских есть плюшевые мишки для того, чтобы отвлечь и успокоить маленького ребенка, попавшего, например, в аварию».  
Это известие распространилось волной умиления по твиттеру, фейсбуку, попало на серьезные новостные сайты, и пару дней ее упорно подкидывал заголовками даже телефон Генри в ленте рекомендаций.  
Почему только в Голландии? — возмутились в ведомственном управлении Джорджии. — У нас не хуже! — И спустили наказ в столицу штата, Атланту, а оттуда постановление разошлось по всем мелким городкам, в том числе и Олл Фактори.  
Оснастить патрульные машины плюшевыми игрушками, беречь и применять строго по назначению. Утешать маленьких заплаканных несчастных детей, сидящих в луже крови, мелким кучерявым медвежонком, утирать деточке сопли и проявлять все педагогические таланты, которыми, несомненно, обладают взрослые угрюмые копы, собаку съевшие на убийствах, наркоте и расчлененных трупах. И эти большие страшные дяди теперь нанесут минимальный ущерб хрупкой детской психике и смогут оказать прекрасную психологическую помощь в критической ситуации.

— Я уволюсь, — пробормотал Завадский, сидя на теоретическом семинаре, посвященном подробному разбору, когда, как и каким образом совать этих мишек несчастным деткам. Список в конспекте был чудовищен: деликатно, мягко, нежно, настойчиво, понимающе, щепетильно, чутко, тактично, приветливо, ласково, терпеливо…  
Дальше Генри просто устал записывать эти опорные пункты. Откинулся и бросил ручку на сожравший почти целый тетрадный лист столбик. Эндрю давно уже отказался конспектировать.  
— То есть, дуть в жопу и кривляться клоунами, — подытожил напарник, с раздражением протирая очки. Протирал он их уже минут пятнадцать, используя как повод не писать чертовы рекомендации.  
— Проводить адаптацию в игровой форме, — угрюмо поправил его Генри. — Для травмированной психики…  
— Это у меня она травмирована! — прошипел Завадский. — Как ты себя с этим представляешь, а? С правой стороны пистолет в кобуре, а с левой медведь в люльке?! Так и будем бегать, вооруженные игрушками?!  
— Ну, не всегда…  
— А вдруг в притоне спиногрыз окажется? А у тебя нет «Тедди» под рукой?! И ты нанесешь дитятке, которое наркоманов повидало больше, чем мы с тобой в своей жизни, непоправимый урон!..  
— Офицеры, — постучали с кафедры. — Разговоры! У вас есть вопросы?  
Завадский сжал губы и яростно принялся протирать в очках дырку сквозь стекло. Генри вздохнул и снова взялся за ручку. Хотя Эндрю был прав куда больше, чем этот консультант по детской психике, жук кабинетной теории, а не полевой практики.

*

Мишку — новым напарником — они получили перед выездом. Сначала его всего брезгливо ощупал Эндрю, потом взял в руки Генри.  
— М-да…  
Медведик был как тот представитель ученой уютной кафедры, такой же безобидный, чистенький и с кучерявой шерсткой. Только куда обаятельнее: шоколадные круглые глаза, бархатные ушки, тугое тельце, мягкие лапки.  
— Ладно, — сказал Генри, щелкая зажигалкой и прикуривая. — Придумаем, куда его присобачить…

Ветер рванул пламя зажигалки в сторону длинным хищным языком. Через секунду голова медведика горела — ярко, вонюче и весело. Дьявольским нимбом вокруг нежных ушек.  
Завадский ржал мерином, пока Генри, шмякнув с размаху игрушку на асфальт, топтал ее голову, как гнилой персик.  
Сигарету он тоже торопливо затоптал. Размазал ребристой подошвой, чтобы стала плоской и старой на вид, и с внутренним содроганием снова взял мишку в руки.  
У того лопнули глаза. И обуглилось, став черным, правое ухо. Морда же в целом напоминала задницу, в которую запихнули кулак.  
— М-да…

*

— Нет запасных! — усталый интендант был замучен до такой степени, что даже не послал их матом. — Всех распределили четко по патрульным машинам! Лимитированная партия, выписана строго под учет! А что? Просрали?  
— Сожгли, — Завадский веселился не в меру. Его слова восприняли как неуместную и глупую шутку.  
— Идите в пень. Это игрушки штата. Их спустили — большой палец вниз, — из Атланты, а им поставили, — указательный палец вверх, — из федерального бюджета. Так что беречь как свои яй… зеницу ока, офицеры. Все лучшее — детям.

Генри закурил, пока они шли обратно к машине. Над капотом, казалось, все еще держался смрад горелого плюша, на асфальте чернело пятнышко гари.  
— Потерпевшего в багажник, — Генри сплюнул бычок и наступил ботинком. — А мы по дороге заедем в молл.  
— У меня нет на эту дурь денег, — торопливо сказал Завадский. — У меня платеж по кредиту стоит раньше зарплаты!  
Генри укоризненно цыкнул: причем тут ты. Ясное дело — платит проебавшийся.

*

Большой мохнатый медведь с тупым носом и стеклянным взглядом торчал на заднем сиденье за мелкой ячеистой решеткой как преступник.  
И пугал настоящих преступников. Когда в темноте их запихивали башкой вперед в салон, утыкая мордой в нечто жесткое, курчавое, воняющее куревом и синтетикой, они орали и вслепую молотили скованными руками.  
Репетиция петушка на зоне, — довольно хмыкал Генри.

Иные оказывались покрепче, молча отплевавшись от шерсти, дико хохотали, глумились, а потом, глядя на невозмутимых офицеров, начинали психовать: вы что, ебанутые?! Какого хуя у вас тут медведь катается?! Вы что с ним делаете?!  
Когда расчесываем, — невозмутимо отвечал Генри, — когда дерем.  
После такого признания вопли переходили или в визг, или же в сдавленное бульканье. У всей этой уголовной шушеры было живое и весьма озабоченное воображение. Хотя полагалось, что подобное — сексуализированное либо избегающее — поведение характерно для их жертв, для бедных маленьких детей, которых вытаскивают из криминального ада копы.  
И невинная мягкая добрая игрушка должна быть другом в чужой незнакомой страшной машине с яркими мигалками и мрачными копами за перетянувшей салон напополам решеткой.  
Служить, так сказать, положительным якорем и смирительной рубашкой при проявлении девиантного поведения, если ребенок слишком взбудоражен, агрессивен, растерян, напуган.  
Коррекционный буфер для незрелой психики, пока пациента везут в заботливые и внимательные руки психотерапевтов угрюмые косноязычные мужики в черной униформе.  
Может, детям бы медведище и помог — огромный, ростом с человека, купленный Генри второпях вместо погорелого мишутки. Другого в первом же магазинчике и не было, а искать дальше катастрофически не хватало времени — они и так опаздывали на выезд уличного патруля.  
Но дети пока паре Томпсон-Завадский не попадались. И хорошо.

А зрелым и буйным, наглым и ссучившимся ублюдкам — уже давно достигшим возраста ответственности перед законом — медведище навевал совсем недетские мысли. И потому Генри называл третьего молчаливого напарника Фредди — в честь незабвенного и наркоманского Фрейда.

После дежурства Фредди тщательно прятался в багажник к первому трупу — мелкому обгоревшему плюшику. Раз в пару дней торжественно расчесывался — Генри завел большую пластмассовую щетку для этого дела и держал большуна в порядке. Хватало разгладить свалявшуюся шерсть за один стаканчик кофе, выпитый Завадским.  
Бывало, что времени не было совсем — неделями. И Фредди заляпывали слюнями, соплями, грызли зубами его сокамерники на заднем сиденье — в порыве злобы, страха, ярости. Медведь отыгрывал роль недоступных, недосягаемых, ненавистных копов, повязавших за белы ручки и везущих в участок за холодную решетку. Это бы им, а не тупой игрушке обглодали морду, это им, а не игрушке, вгрызлись бы в горло, это не медведищу впились бы зубами в жесткий курчавый пах.

Тогда Фредди приходилось драть — щеткой по слипшимся обслюнявленным виткам рыжей шерсти. И вычесывать свалявшиеся комки синтетических волосков.

*

— Эй, вы, — интендант на перекуре подошел к ним, и Генри угостил его сигаретой. — Ок, спасибо. Пришел запасной комплект. У вас, я помню, были проблемы?  
— Никаких проблем, — широко улыбнулся Генри.  
— Значит, вам выписывать не надо?  
— Надо, конечно, надо! — вмешался Завадский. — Мало ли, деточек окажется двое, а как мы будем делить между маленькими?!  
Ему до сих пор не нравился Фредди, и он всегда преисполнялся энтузиазма, если речь шла о халяве, выделяемой из бюджета.

Вручили им полную копию бедолаги-погорельца. И нового «мишаньку» торжественно водрузили под лобовое стекло перед сиденьем Завадского. Во избежание повтора инцидента, язвительно выразился Эндрю, изо всех сил намекая.  
Генри не обиделся. Что поделать, был отвратительно неловок при первом контакте с мишкой Тедди.  
Но от Фредди он не отказался. Просто теперь возил в багажнике. И морщился от того, что тот воняет бензином и соляркой. И постоянно находится в темноте, сложенный пополам, как ненужный напарник, выброшенный за борт службы без пенсии, выплат и уважения. Только потому, что оказался громоздким, неудобным, крайне мешающим в работе отдела.  
Генри было его жалко — хотя он и стеснялся подобных мыслей.  
— Подари кому-нибудь, — советовал Завадский.  
— Подарю.  
— А еще лучше выкинь на свалку.  
Под взглядом Генри Завадский стаскивал с носа очки и принимался сердито проверчивать в них дырку. На этом разговор заканчивался.

*

Детей действительно оказалось двое, Эндрю как жопой чуял неприятности. Одна совсем мелкая, зареванная, неговорящая. Второй — уже подросток, бледный, со стиснутыми губами, отказывающийся разговаривать.  
Неудивительно — труп матери остыл буквально на его руках.  
Генри впихнул девочке мишутку с приборной доски строго по конспекту: настойчиво, твердо, неотвратимо, строго, непреклонно…  
Он отчетливо помнил, что список в тетради был длинный, но какие в нем значились формулировки, включить в башке не получалось. Нужно воткнуть ребенку игрушку, и она сотворит волшебство. Точно.  
Девочка получила Тедди — и заорала как резанная. Мелькнула отчаянная надежда, что ей просто не нравится Генри.  
Но она колотила злосчастным мишкой по полу, как молотком. Еще один плюшевый труп в багажник, — отстраненно подумал Генри, — такими темпами.  
Старший сидел, обняв себя за локти, и его трясло. Он был как пьяный. Или обкуренный. Хотя от него и не пахло. Казалось, что на голове у него железное ведро, по которому молотят чужие громкие голоса, и мальчишка лишь вздрагивает от их звука, но не понимает обращенных к нему слов.  
Генри представил, как везет их в социальную службу, и ему стало не по себе. Одна — как пожарная сирена, второй — как каракатица на дне океана.  
У голландских копов, наверное, очень правильные, тихие, голландские дети. Не звереныши и маленькие калеки Олл Фактори.

И Генри смалодушничал.  
— Эндрю, — подозвал напарника. — Вези малую в социалку. Видишь, как бьется? А я упакую старшего отдельно и догоню.  
Тот запротестовал. Ехать с воющей сиреной ему совсем не улыбалось. Генри не стал его уговаривать. А бескомпромиссно достал из кармана две сигареты, одну из них чуть опалил зажигалкой, зажал разом в руке, спрятал за спину.  
Протянул напарнику стиснутый кулак.  
Завадский скривился и взялся за белый чистый фильтр. И вытащил короткую спи… опаленную сигарету.  
Зло плюнул под ноги. Полез в багажник за детским креслицем. Раздраженно выкинул Фредди на сырой асфальт и пнул ботинком подальше.  
Генри с тайным облегчением полез помочь ему застегнуть ремешки на малышке, не дать ей содрать очки с носа Завадского, в процессе не получить самому по морде мишуткой.  
Эндрю включил сирену — на крыше, красно-синюю, яростную, и погнал, как всадник апокалипсиса. Вернее, как конь под его шпорами.

Генри с силой провел ладонью по лицу, наслаждаясь наступившей тишиной. В ушах звенело от детского воя.  
Подобрал Фредди и поволок его за лапу к разоренному пустому холодному дому. Пристроил на крылечке. Вывел пацана за руку и посадил на ступеньки — того знобило, словно находился в морозилке пару часов.  
Генри потрогал его лоб, проверил пульс. Вроде в порядке. Вызвал такси — к счастью, такому большому креслице не требовалось.  
Попробовал разговорить потерпевшего — без толку.  
Отошел на пару шагов — на перекур. Держал крылечко в поле зрения и про себя радовался, что сумел отбиться от мелкого визжащего исчадия ада. Наслаждался передышкой.  
Брошенные одинокие осиротевшие дети совсем не его конек.

У такси были круглые вытаращенные фары — под стать глазам своего водителя. Генри с ним коротко перекинулся парой слов и вернулся к крылечку.  
Мальчик спал, обняв Фредди и уткнувшись в большое медвежье пузо круглой головой. Медведь не вызвал у него ни страха, ни злобы, ни вот этих извращенных ассоциаций, которые прокалывали крючками мозги всех предыдущих задержанных.  
Худой и тощий кузнечик, уткнувшийся в густую теплую шерсть.

Скорее всего, отключился от нервов и усталости. А может, ему очень нужна поддержка. Пусть даже и такая. Бессловесного и мохнатого медведя. Рядом с которым стихло гулкое, колотящее лязгом по вискам, металлическое ведро.  
Замкнутый и совершенно измотанный парень во сне стал совсем мальчишкой; бледное замученное лицо, острые скулы, тонкая кожа.

Он не проснулся, даже когда Генри остановился прямо над ним, уронив большую и глубокую тень на сомкнутые темные ресницы.

И не проснулся, когда Генри взял его — тощего, легкого, — на руки. Только прижался лбом к плечу и бессознательно обнял за шею.  
Генри шел тихо, мягко, плавно. Нес бережно, ласково, нежно, как стекло, а не живого мальчика.  
Чужого. Незнакомого. Никому не нужного.  
А тот уткнулся носом в воротничок униформы и ровно дышал. Он не ощутил подмены. Генри пах точно так же, как и Фредди, — куревом, синтетикой, бензином, холодным асфальтом.  
И был таким же большим и теплым.  
Мальчик не просыпался, и рука его на шее Генри обмякла и расслабилась.  
В разрушенном и перекореженном мире он ощутил себя в долгожданной настоящей безопасности.


End file.
